Gunning Down Romance
by Achiri
Summary: “Hey the boss PMed and demands that he wants her underwear!” hissed Roxas as he thrust Sora his cell phone. “But this is my sister we’re talking about!” whined the brunette.


**Author's Notes:** Ah…here is my Roxine fic!!! If you think this is another dark, brooding Roxine, well, no, it actually has humor in it!!! This fic contains various couples, but you can be sure of: Sora/Kairi, Cloud/Aerith, Squall/Yuffie, Larxene/Axel, Roxas/Olette, Hayner/Olette argh, there are too many!!! There will be love triangles too. All I can say is there are lots of love, humor and crime. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, SE, or Tetsuya Nomura, I only own the plot. If I did, FF and KH would suck like hell. This story has eliminated victim number one.

**Summary:** "It's not easy to find a person to love someone like me," he retorted coldly. She weakly smiled. "I'm sorry." He's a member of a crime elite, she's his objective. He manipulated her to fell in love with him. Eventually, he fell back.

* * *

**Gunning Down Romance **

T h e H a y a s e D o r m i t o r y H o u s e

* * *

_Wada Kairi_

_22/12/'91_

_16 ¾_

_The Hayase Dormitory House_

"Oi!!! Kanojo wa kirei na!!!" Sora exclaimed as he stared at the picture of a teenage girl, with crimson hair, and her age was just around his. (A/N: 'She's pretty!!!')

"I'll try to get her as my girlfriend!!!"

Cid Highwind, the head of the best, largest assassinating or any crime company, **Hanzai no Yakuza Elite**, whacked him in the head with his gun. Sora rubbed his head. "Ouch, you don't need to do that."

"You cannot let your feelings interfere!!!" said Cid as he sat back on the ivory couch. "Where's Roxas?! He's supposed to be here for his freakin' mission!!!" And with a very interesting appearance, he came out of the door, knocking it off as he fell down. "Nice entrance!!!" cheered Sora. Roxas beamed back. "Suteki da!"

Cid however, angry, frustrated, and most of all, hungry, picked up Sora by his collar and gave him the famous glare. They stared at each other for a moment, Roxas, with a very nervous smile.

"Where the hell you were?!" he yelled.

"S-sir!!! I was having a date with my girlfriend—"

"We don't care about your girlfriend!!!" Cid went back to his seat and put his feet on top of the table.

"Anyway, here's your mission," Cid, calmer than before, handed Roxas some photos of a dormitory and the girls checking in. He stared at the photos, or more on, the girls.

_Kisaragi Yuffie_

_23/07/'90_

_17_

_The Hayase Dormitory House_

Roxas smirked. "Olette is so gonna kill me if she finds out…"

"Then break-up with her!!! There's tons of girls there!!!" said Sora, whose eyes suddenly grew bigger for a realization.

"Matte!!! Hayase is owned by my family!!! Specifically, my one-chan!!! I can't go there!!!" he exclaimed as he looked at his sister's photo. "Honto?! Let me see!!!" Roxas peeked on Sora's shoulder and grinned. "Your sister is _**hawt**_!"

_Gainsborough/Hayase Aerith_

_07/02/'86_

_22_

_The Hayase Dormitory House_

Sora whacked Roxas in the head. "Don't hit on her!!!"

"Okay fine…well, does your sister know you're a member of Japan's number one crime elite?"

"No…all she knows is I'm living alone."

"Hey, you're Hayase, she's Gainsborough!!! How does that make you two siblings?"

"Divorced."

"Ooh, sorry man." And the two teenagers kept on their conversation, Cid was losing his patience.

"Shut up or I'll beat the crap of the two of you!!!" he told them, pointing a water gun at them. "You and Hayase are going to check-in at this dormitory, our client has paid the company ¥400000000.00 and you 'lil hooligans won't fail it!!!"

"What are we exactly getting at?" asked Roxas.

"The client said that there's treasure there!!!"

"But our family doesn't have any treasure!!!" whined Sora.

"What kind of treasure is it?" asked Roxas, ignoring Sora.

"I dunno." Said Cid.

"That is why you two are going to find it!!!" he added.

The two stared at him unbelievably.

"This is crazy!!! Who the hell is the friggin' client anyway?!" demanded Sora as he slammed his fist. Cid immediately pointed his water gun at him and squirted.

"Watcha who y'are talkin'!!!" he warned sternly.

Sora rolled his eyes and wiped off his face.

"And as for the client, it is none of your beeswax." He added.

"Oi, why is the door…not here?" Inoue Axel, one of the Superiors entered the room with sea salt ice cream.

"Sugoi Axel!!! Did you bought some for me?!" asked Sora as he leaped on the ninja. "I'm sorry Sora! Forgot you were here!" replied the redhead with a smile and licked on the ice cream.  
"Just one lick!!! Please!!!" plead Sora to Axel.

"Eh?! You're crazy!!!"

Roxas turned his back to the two and met Cid's annoying, old face. "As you were saying?"

"You're going to check-in at that dormitory for six months, if this period is delayed, I'll kick your spiky ass to hell!!!" growled Cid. Roxas sighed.

"How are we going to know what form that treasure is? Is it a 50-karat ring or something?" he asked. This is so hopeless.

"Well, no," Cid then handed Roxas another photo. It was a blonde girl, just around his age.

_Takaishi Namine_

_19/02/'91_

_16 ¾_

_The Hayase Dormitory House_

"What should I do with her?"

"Don't tell this to Sora yet but…she's the only relative left of _Tetsuya Nomura_."

"Dare o kare ka.(?)" (A/N: 'Who is he'?)

"He owns Square-Enix,"

"What is Square-Enix?"

"Jeez you ask a lot, no? Square-Enix is the wealthiest company in Japan,"

"And then?" Cid got annoyed by Roxas' further questioning.

"You and Sora have to kidnap her at the end."

Roxas stared at the photo and then looked at Cid.

"Are we going to kill her?"

"_Shiru dame desu_. All the client wants is bring her alive." (A/N: 'I don't know')

Roxas then weakly grinned. He glanced at Axel and Sora, who were still fighting over the cold treat.

"So ka…when will we start?"

And with that, Cid grinned. Roxas' heart sank, knowing it was not good.

* * *

"We're here already…" muttered Sora as the two of them looked at the building. Instead of being fretful, Roxas was awed how big the dormitory was. It was seven stories high, painted in ivory and the insides were carpeted. 

"OMFG this is a hotel!!!" Roxas exclaimed, dropping his luggage.

"Iie…it's just a dorm…" said Sora.

"How many people are in there?!"

"Dunno…but Aerith doesn't accept more than ten…"

"Have we gotten the wrong address?" Roxas, disbelievingly asked as he looked at the card. Sora shook his head and sighed.

"Well then! Let's get in!!!" Sora joyfully entered the hotel, followed by Roxas.

_Woah…_No, it wasn't a dormitory house, or a 5-star hotel_. It's a mansion._

"Roxas, you should stop gawking you know…that is so not you…" said Sora. Roxas sweat dropped. "Well, firstly, we need to visit my sister…"

"Sora!!! Whatta surprise!!!" the woman with brown hair tied in a braid, and wearing a pink dress hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Sora then hugged back and kissed her cheek as well.

Roxas sweat dropped and watched his friend getting mushy. _And I thought…never mind…_

"Roxas, this is my one and only sister, Aerith!!!" Sora introduced. Aerith beamed at him and lent a hand. "Hi there! You must be Roxas. I'm pleased to meet you!" Roxas shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too!!!"

"One-san, we need a room!!!" whined Sora.

"I'm sorry my dear! But there's only one room left! So you'll have to sleep with me!" she said.

Roxas laughed at Sora.

"I'm getting babied again…"

* * *

Roxas threw himself on the soft, comforted bed and let out a sigh. He finished unpacking his things, still hadn't planned out the kidnapping. But that wasn't the reason he was worrying. _How would I tell Sora? He should know it as well…_

He got up from the bed and instantly rummaged on his bag, looking for the folder. He finally then got their victim's profile.

He then again weakly grinned. Carefully putting it back, he stood up and went out of his room, suddenly clashing to Sora, who was in a jersey.

"Oi, ever found that treasure yet?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head, knowing fully well what kind of treasure Cid was talking about. Suddenly a door burst open, surprisingly to Sora, he saw a guy. A guy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sora screamed in the hallway, then turned his heels back to his—Aerith's room.

The guy looked at him curiously. "Is he some sort of...gay?"

"Hey! Wait up!!!" Roxas followed, trying to catch his speed. _Wow someone's hotheaded._ And unexpectedly a door opened and it hit him and fell back.

Then the person knelt down to him. "I'm so sorry!!!" it belonged to a girl. Roxas felt his back ache, he looked at the person beside him. His eyes widened. "Takaishi Namine?"

She looked perplexed.

"How did you know my name?" she asked with interest. Roxas sat up and looked at the blonde.

"Wild guess?" She giggled at him and he went red. Giggling girls mean trouble.

"Haha, and knowing my specific last name would be a guess huh?" she giggled again and stood up. She lent him a hand. He stared at it for a while and accepted it.

"Are you a new here?" she asked.

"Ah…I don't know…I think so…" she giggled again. _Giggling!!!_

"You are probably new here. You know, the owner of this house is really great!!!" she said as her eyes looked around. Roxas nodded and smiled back. "Yeah I can tell…"

* * *

"Aerith!!! I thought this is an all girls' dorm?!" whined Sora. "Dear, I thought you would love it because there are people like you now…" she sweetly replied as she got out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel wrapped around her body. Not that Sora could care. "One-chan, you promised me hawt girls…" Sora complained as he hugged her sister's legs. Aerith smiled down at her brother. "Sora…" 

"Yes?"

"You baka!!!" she kicked his head, making him fall back.

Sora sat back and glared at Aerith. "Just get something to wear!!! You're making me horny!!!" and with that, he gained himself another kick, himself flying over outside the room.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked, with her hands on her hips and her anxious blue eyes staring at him. "Oi…" _This is the girl at the picture!!!_ Sora swiftly stood up and lent his hand to the girl. "I'm Hayase Sora!!! My sister just kicked me out of our room!!!"

She weirdly looked at him. "I'm Wada Kairi…" she introduced, though not accepting his hand. They stared at each other for awhile, and then Kairi moved on, going inside to Aerith's room. "Aerith!!! There's a pervert in your house who thinks you're his sister!!!"

"Sadly Kairi, he is." She said, and gave a loving smile at Sora.

* * *

No, their first encounter wasn't the whole 'joo-are-wearing-a-hawt–white-nightgown-and-joo-are-vewy-pretty-as-secks-and-I-just-fell-in-WUVV-with-JOO-lawlz'. Namine maybe a pretty doll face but Roxas is not that shallow. Unlike his friend, Sora, doesn't really believe at _love at first sight_. He admits, that she's prettier than Olette, but that doesn't change the fact she's still a total stranger. And! He doesn't like giggling girls. And who would even fall in love with someone like _him?_ A sixteen year old criminal. A member of Hanzai no Yakuza Elite. 

All he could say now is how awkward their meeting was. And he admits, he feels guilty all the sudden for meeting her at all. He's going to kidnap her soon. And besides, he has a girlfriend, right?

"I need to go…nice meeting you…" he stuttered as he went back to his room and cursed himself.

"Goodnight Roxas!!!" She greeted out loud. He then looked over his shoulder and feebly grinned. "Goodnight to you too." He greeted back.

"Have a nice stay here!" she added, and watched his figure disappear.

* * *

Ack…that was nice…I guess…I hoped it was longer though, and I really wanted to put more Kairi/Sora moments in, although, I need to keep some plots and settings to limit. As for the other characters and member of the Elite, most of them will be introduced on the next chapter. If you have anything to suggest, feel free to tell me!!! Your reviews will be appreciated! I will be updating this…soon… 

**Achii**


End file.
